Será nuestro secreto Sesshomaru x Kagome x Inuyasha
by inunoisa
Summary: Inuyasha rompió el corazón de Kagome como siempre, fue su peor error, él youkai Sesshomaru pronto sería la cura al dolor de Kagome, ellos dos tenían encuentros amorosos en secreto, pero, ¿Será por siempre secreto? ¿Qué pasará cuando Inuyasha descubra que su amada ya no le pertenece? Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es completamente MÍA T (13).
1. Capítulo 1 Primer encuentro

Esta es mi primer libro aquí, acostumbro más a escribir en Wattpad, pueden buscarme ahí como _Fr_ _anchu_._

 **Sesshomaru x Kagome x Inuyasha.**

 _Capítulo 1._

 _ **primer encuentro.**_

Narra Kagome.

Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, el monje Miroku y yo ibamos caminando por el bosque buscando pistas de Naraku como siempre.

Al llegar la noche nos encontramos con una aldea, Miroku como lo encontró conveniente dijo que había un espíritu así que pudimos pasar la noche ahí.

Todos dormían excepto Inuyasha y yo, el miraba el cielo mientras estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol, levanté la mirada y me encontré con una serpiente recolectora de almas de Kikyo, Inuyasha también la vió y corrío tras ella esperando así encontrarse a Kikyo, lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta, corrí rápido hasta que llegamos en donde se encontraba Kikyo rodeada de serpientes recolectoras de almas.

-Inuyasha... no esperaba verte por aquí-Habló Kikyo.

-Kikyo...-Se acercó rápido.-¿Qué te pasó?

y ahí fue cuando lo noté, ella estaba herida y sus serpientes metían almas en ella.

-Naraku trato de robar mis almas ya que quiere deshacerse de los sentimientos que Onigumo tenía hacía mi.

-¡No permitiré que Naraku te lastime Kikyo!-Gritó acercandose a ella

-No necesito ayuda de nadie, puedo defenderme sola, además Naraku nunca será capas de matarme y mientras esos senitimientos por mi sigan, seguiré viva.

-¿¡Qué no entiendes?! ¡Soy el único que puede protegerte Kikyo!-Se acercó más a ella y la abrazo.

Yo seguía escondida detrás de un árbol, observando todo, Kikyo fue la única en notar mi presencia y al hacerlo unió sus labios con los de Inuyasha, rompiendo más mi corazón.

Inuyasha no correspondió al beso, pero tampoco se alejó de ella.

-Tu me perteneces Kikyo... no permitiré que mueras en manos de Naraku.

-Tonto-Kikyo rió fuertemente-Jamás te perteneceré, no necesito de tu protección.

Tras lo último sus serpientes la elevaron desapareciendo entre las nubes.

Inuyasha grito "Kikyo" y luego se dio vuelta, rápidamente me escondí de nuevo, pero fue en bano, el ya sabía que yo estaba aquí.

-Kagome...

No respondí nada, nos miramos a los ojos, el movió su boca para hablar, pero no quería escuchar lo que diría, que se quedaría con Kikyo así le costara la vida, entonces corrí, corrí con mi corazón una vez más hecho pedazos por culpa de Inuyasha.

Despues de correr tanto, supe que estaba lejos de la cabaña en la que estaban los demás, me senté a la orilla de un río muy bello y lloré, lloré como si no hubiera un mañana, escuché unos ruidos y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un enorme monstruo araña dispuesto a atacarme, ya no podía hacer nada, era mi fin.

cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte, pero no pasó, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la fría mirada color ámbar que me miraba fijamente.

-Humana

-Se...Sesshomaru...-Dije entre sollozos.

-¿Eres tonta o qué humana? ¿No sabes qué hay un sin fin de monstruos cerca de estos montes?-Preguntó seriamente.

-Lo...Lo lamento, gracias por salvarme Sesshomaru-Dije secando mis lagrimas.

-Me sorprende que el estúpido de Inuyasha no haya venido a salvarte.

-Cállate, no me hables de el.-Respondí molesta.

No hubo respuesta por parte del Youkai.

Solo dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-SESSHOMARU ESPERA-Grité y corrí para alcanzarlo, pero al hacerlo tropecé con una raíz cayendo sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru.

-Eres estúpida Humana

-¡Deja de decirme así! ¡Mi nombre es Kagome! ¡Ka-go-me! -Grité molesta.

-No me importa, para mi sigues siendo una humana inútil.

-AHHH CÁLLATE-Grité.-Necesito tu ayuda.-suspiré, el me miro esperando a que hablara.-¿Puedes llevarme a la cabaña? Me perdí y tengo miedo de encontrarme con otro Youkai y no traje mis flechas.

-No.-Respondió fríamente y empezó a caminar.

-Ahhh, ¡por favor Sesshomaru!

-Hmp.

Se alejó, empecé a llorar de nuevo, iba a morir si me quedaba aquí, pero no sabía como volver.

-Eres muy débil humana.

-¡Cállate, te dije que me llamo Kagome!

Otro sonido, me di la vuelta y me encontré con otro Youkai, Sesshomaru sacó su espada y lo mató de un solo golpe, mi reacción fue correr a los brazos de Sesshomaru, perdió el equilibrio y nos caimos, nuestros rostros quedaron realmente cerca, sonrojandome al instante, jamás había notado lo guapo que es Sesshomaru...

Me levanté rápido, el no dijo ni una palabra, solo nos dispusimos a caminar hasta que quedamos cerca de la cabaña, le agradecí y camine sigilosamente para que nadie notara que me había ido, llegué y todos dormían así que suspiré y me acosté de nuevo.

-¡Kagome!

-Inuyasha, me asustaste-Dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho, el me miro seriamente y se acercó.

-¿Porque hueles a Sesshomaru?-Preguntó desafiante.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-¿¡Te hizo algo!?

-¡Claro que no tonto!- Se acercó y me examinó el cuerpo buscando una herida en mi.- ¡Déjame que no tengo nada, no me hizo nada!

-¡Ya déjate ver!

-¡¿Para qué!? ¡Deja de preocuparte por mi!

-¡¿Como quieres que no me preocupe?! Te recuerdo que yo soy tu protector Kagome

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Tu eres protector de Kikyo, tu lo dijiste ahora déjame en paz!

-¡Kagome!

-¡ABAJO!

Me acosté de nuevo quedandome dormida, mientras Inuyasha aún seguía con la cara estampada en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2 La perfección de sus labios

**Capítulo 2.**

Despues de nuestra pelea con Inuyasha todo siguió casi normal, Inuyasha me preguntaba cada vez que podía que me había hecho Sesshomaru, y así comenzaba una nueva pelea, a pesar de todo esto, mi amor por el se iba disminuyendo, aún recordaba lo que había pasado con el y Kikyo, pero, cada vez que recordaba la manera en la que me trato Sesshomaru me ponía a pensar, en el porqué me trato así.

-¡Miren chicos aguas termales!-Gritó emocionada Sango-Por fin un descanso.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré cuidandolos desde aquí.-Respondió Inuyasha.

-¡Vamos Kagome!-Gritó Shippo.

-Ya iré, primero vayan ustedes.-Sonreí.

Miroku y Shippo entraron a las aguas termales, luego entro Sango, y por último me quedé yo, así que me desnude y entre, mientras los demás estaban en una cabaña no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente alejada de las aguas termales.

Me bañaba con tranquilidad, más sin embargo podía sentir una mirada sobre mi, no sabía quien era, y no podía ver a nadie, así que empecé a preocuparme.

-¡Sal de tu escondite monstruo!-Grité.

Un arbusto sonó y grité fuerte.

-¡Humana no grites!-Dijo Sesshomaru enojado.

-¡Se-sesshomaru!-Respondí sorprendida-¡¿Que haces aquí estúpido pervertido?!

-¡Que dejes de gritar idiota! Sólo buscaba a Rin.-Respondió viendome fríamente.

-¡Pues no la he visto! ¡Ahora vete!-Grité cubriendome con mis manos.

-Ninguna humana me da ordenes-Dijo quitandose su haori.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Qu-Que haces!!!!???-Pregunte sonrojada al verlo completamente desnudo.

-¿No ves que me voy a bañar?-Respondió friamente mientras se metía al agua.

-¡PERO YO ESTOY AQUÍ SALTE!

-Hmp.

-¡SAL QUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!

-¡YA CALLATE!

-¡NO LO HA...!

No terminé la palabra ya que Sesshomaru me arrinconó contre una enorme piedra mientras me miraba fijamente, podía sentir su respiración, me sonrojé mucho.

-¡¿Y ahora que haces?!-Pregunté sonrojada.

-Si que eres escandalosa humana.

-¡Me llamo Kagome no huma...!

De nuevo, el no me había dejado terminar la palabra ya que me besó, me besó con pasión, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero la pasión, la delicadeza y la perfección con la que me besaba me hicieron corresponder mientras con mis brazos me aferraba a su cuello y el se aferraba a mi abrazandome por la cintura.

Sin duda el mejor beso de mi vida, con la persona menos esperada.

Luego de eso Jakken apareció, así que Sesshomaru tuvo que irse como si nada hubiese pasado dejandome a mi totalmente sonrojada, con la respiración agitada, confundida y posiblemente... enamorada.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Kagome y?

**Capítulo 3.**

Aún seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru, la manera tan hermosa en la que nos besamos, pero, ¿Porqué lo había hecho? No lo entiendo.

-¿Kagome?¡KAGOME!-Gritó Sango-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-En na-nada.-sonreí tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.

-Dime en que piensas-Preguntó Sango con una mirada picara.

-Si señorita Kagome, cuentenos porqué se tardo tanto ayer en las aguas termales.-Dijo Miroku con una mirada complice. Y aquí volví a recordar lo que pasó con Sesshomaru y no pude evitar sonreír tontamente y sonrojarme.

-¿¡De qué creen que hablan!? me tardé porque me gusta bañarme en aguas termales-Dije algo cabreada.

-Digamos que te creemos-dijeron riendo.

-Me huele a que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieron juntos-Dijo Shippo sonríendo.

-¿Cómo? si estuve con ustedes toda la noche esperando a Kagome.-Respondió Inuyasha enojado.

-Eso significa que... ¿¡estuviste con Koga!?-Preguntó Sango sorprendida.

-¿Qué?¡Claro que no! Ahora caminen y dejen de molestar.

Si supieran que en realidad estuve con Sesshomaru...


	4. Capítulo 4 Abrazos

¡Holaa! Disculpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, y también disculpenme por los capítulos cortos, desde el capítulo 5 comienzan los largos, gracias por los review me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

 _Capítulo 4._

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Sesshomaru me besó. En todos esos días no había dejado de pensar en él.

 **Kagome estos días has estado muy extraña, ¿estás bien? -** Me preguntó Shippo. Él pequeño kitsune tenía razón, yo ya no era la misma desde que sucedió "eso" con Sesshomaru y se siguía así todoa iban a darse cuenta de que algo pasó ese día.

 **\- Estoy bien pequeño Shippo -** Sonreí y luego le acaricie la cabecita mientras este se subía a mi hombro. **\- Solo estoy algo distraída por los exámenes nada más.-**

 **\- Bueno.-** El más pequeño sonrió, todos juntos seguímos caminando hasta que escuchamos una extraña voz.

 **\- Amo bonito ¿cuándo nos detendremos a descanzar? -** Oh no.

 **\- Si amo Sesshomaru el señor Jaken y yo estamos cansados. -**

Y luego de eso nos encontramos cara a cara con ellos.

Jaken me miró algo molesto y a la vez curioso, supongo que quería saber que era lo qué había pasado el día que nos encontró desnudos y besandonos a su amo y a mí.

Sesshomaru me miró fijamente, me ponía los nervios de punta y hacía que mi corazón latiera de manera anormal. Este luego miró a Inuyasha quién lo miraba enojado mientras sacaba a colmillo de acero.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres estúpido híbrido? -** Miró mal a Inuyasha quien ya tenía a Colmillo de acero fuera.

 **\- ¡Cállate y pelea cobarde! -** Gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacía él mientras daba su primer ataque con viento cortante, rápidamente Sesshomaru empuñó su espada comenzando así una nueva pelea.

Tras unos minutos Inuyasha ya estaba completamente herido pero ninguno de los dos pensaba parar y si seguían así Inuyasha terminaría muerto, así que miré de manera desafiante a Sesshomaru cuando logramos cruzar miradas, me acerqué a ellos y grité "abajo" con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis pulmones, al instante Inuyasha cayó estrellandose contra el suelo, Sesshomaru guardó su espada, luego me miró fijamente a los ojos para luego comenzar a alejarse con Jaken y Rin.

 **\- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa Kagome?! ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! ¡Lo dejaste escapar! -** Me gritó el mal agradecido de Inuyasha mientras despegaba su muy herido cuerpo de la tirra.

 **\- ¡¿Qué lo dejé escapar?! ¡Mejor agradece porque si seguían peleando él te hubiera matado! ¡¿Aunque sabes qué?! ¡Habría preferido qué el acabara contigo a tener que estar soportando tus gritos! ¡Mal agradecido! -** Grité muy enojada mientras empezaba a caminar alejándome de él, logre escuchar unos comentarios como "Eres un tonto Inuyasha" "Ella solo te ayudaba" por parte de los demás, yo seguí caminando con unas lágrimas de furia en mis ojos, llegué hasta lo profundo del bosque y me senté en una piedra a llorar nuevamente por el estúpido de Inuyasha, por suerte esta vez si había traído mi arco y mis flechas.

 **\- Hmp. -** Escuché, al darme vuelta me econtré con la mirada ambar de Sesshomaru.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? -** Pregunté sin verlo a la cara mientras secaba mis lágrimas ya que no me gusta que Sesshomaru me llame inútil o debil o cosas así.

 **\- Que dejes de llorar. -** Dijo serio, me sorprendí un poco, luego sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura y la cabeza de Sessomaru sobre la mía, al principio me sorprendí mucho, pero luego me relajé en sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho volviendo a llorar, el me acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza, se sentía tan bien que dejé de llorar y lo abracé también.

Luego de mucho tiempo abrazados, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, el me tomó por los hombros y me alejó un poco de él, solo para verme a la cara y por primera vez en mi vida, lo miré sonreír.

 **\- No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él. ¿Entiendes miko? o tendré que matarlo.-**

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mí.

 **\- No volveré a hacerlo y me llamo Kagome no miko. -** Sonreí un poco y luego volvimos a abrazarnos duranto unos minutos más. **\- Tengo que irme Sesshomaru. -** Le dije alejandome lentamente de él.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- ¿Porqué quieres irte? -** Me miró un poco desilucionado.

 **\- Ni quiero preocupar a Inuyasha.**

Tras lo último que dije el me soltó y se levantó rápidamente.

 **\- Pues vete. -** Luego de eso desapareció entre los árboles.

No tenía idea del porqué actuaba así de frío ahora, es como si toda la calidez y amor que tenía hace unos minutos atrás se hubiera congelado de nuevo al mencionar a Inuyasha. Me lastimaba que actuara así, ya que con tanto amor que me transmitía raras veces, empezaba a amarlo también y no quería eso, suficiente había sufrido ya por Inuyasha, no quería seguir sufriendo.

Sin perder más el tiempo y dejando de pensar tanto, me levanté de la roca y empecé a caminar buscando la aldea o algún ser vivo que me ayudara.

Caminé y caminé pero no encontraba nada, eran ya al rededor de las doce de la noche o más, ya que estaba todo oscuro y lo único que brillaba era la luna y las hermosas estrellas, cansada de tanto caminar y casi muerta del sueño me senté en el suelo y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, al despertar desperté en un fundón y en la aldea de Kaede, demasiado extrañada ya que, según mis recuerdos me había quedado dormida en el bosque, o ¿habrá sido todo un sueño y por esa razón extrañamente había estado con Sesshomaru? me levanté del fundón y salí, fuera de la cabaña estaba Sango junto a Shippo y Kirara, así que me acerqué a ellos.

 **\- Buenos días. -** Saludé sentandome al lado de ellos.

 **\- Kagome que bien que despertaste.-** Me abrazó Shippo y Kirara se acercó a mi.

 **\- Buenos días Kagome. -** Me sonrió Sango.

 **\- Tengo una pregunta. -** Sonreí y los tres me miraron esperando mi pregunta. **\- ¿Qué pasó ayer?**

Sango sonrió.

 **\- Creí que sería algo más díficil. -** Contestó Shippo.

 **\- Bueno, luego de irte enojada por culpa de Inuyasha no volviste, así que todos y principalmente Inuyasha nos preocupamos, pero Miroku insistió en que solo necesitabas tiempo para pensar, así que nos fuimos a la aldea, en la noche la preocupación fue más grande, así que Inuyasha decidió salir a buscarte pero no te encontró así que regreso muy triste y preocupado, pero cuando estaba por entrar a la cabaña sintió tu olor y corrió a buscarte, te encontró dormida frente a la cabaña de Kaede, tenías puesto una manta en el cuerpo, Inuyasha te trajo aquí y así pasó todo. -** Me miró algo curiosa. **\- ¿Porqué la pregunta?**

 **\- Por nada. -** Sonreí. **\- Gracias Sango.**

 **\- No hay de qué, amiga. -** Sonrió.

 _Continuará._

 ** _¡Heyy! Me encantaría que dejaran un comentario diciendome que tal les pareció el capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer este libro._**

 ** _También si quieren podrían darme ideas para más adelante, las aceptaré todas._**

 ** _Disculpen nuevamente por no actualizar._**

 ** _Gracias, nos leemos luego._**


	5. Capítulo 5 Lágrimas Pov Sesshomaru

_Capítulo 5._

 _ **N/A**_

 _Este capítulo es narrado por Sesshomaru._

 _ **_**_

Hace bastante tiempo que llevo viendo de lejos a esa miko llamada "Kagome" que al parecer es la mujer de Inuyasha, no sé porqué me enoja el hecho de que ella esté con él, simplemente un híbrido como Inuyasha no marece tener a alguien como esa humana a su lado, aunque me interesa muy poco eso.

Los días pasan y sigo observando a la humana, algo en ella me llama la atención y me hace quererla, tiene algo especial para ser una inútil humana.

Verla tanto me está haciendo tener "sentimientos" humanos, aunque no se que sea, deseo que la miko esté a mi lado.

Creo que ahora sé lo que siento, Rin me lo explicó, se le llama "amor" estoy enamorado de esa humana.

¿Cómo esa humana puede ser tan estúpida? la he visto llorar una infinidad de veces por él cobarde de Inuyasha y ella sigue con él.

Hoy mientras buscaba a Rin y a Jaken me encontré con la humana esa, no tengo idea de lo qué pasó pero terminamos besandonos, aunque todo fue interrumpido por Jaken.

Jaken, Rin, Ah-un (no estoy segura del nombre, si alguien lo sabe por favor diganme en los comentarios) y yo caminabamos buscando fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y terminamos encontrandonos con el híbrido y la humana, mi mirada se dirigió a esta última, luego al ver al inútil de Inuyasha supe que este quería pelear, así que comenzamos una pelea, en un momento mi mirada se cruzó con la de la miko, ella me miraba seria y desafiante, luego ella se acercó a nosotros e hizo que el híbrido se estampara contra el suelo, guarde mi espada y me alejé de ellos junto a Rin, Jaken y Ah-un.

A pesar de estar lejos, podía escuchar lo que el híbrido y la miko hablaban, me enojé al saber que ella había protegido al híbrido, me enojé aún más cuando sentí un aroma salado, eran lágrimas provenientes de la miko, odiaba que ella llorara, sus lágrimas se habían convertido en mí debilidad sin quererlo.

 _"Lágrimas, pueden derrotar cualquier razón y ablandar hasta él más díficil corazón."_

Prefería matar al que la lastimara antes de verla, oirla y olerla llorar.

 _"Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar pero una lágrima te podria desarmar."_

La seguí y cuando la vi sentada en una roca llorando no sabía que decirle, así que solo emití un ruido, ella se seco sus lágrimas y me preguntó

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? -** Es obvio lo que quiero.

 **\- Que dejes de llorar. -** Me acerqué a ella notando su expreción de sorprendida, la abracé, acaricié su espalda y cabeza tratando de calmarla y lo logré, luego ella dejó de llorar, la tome por los hombros, sonreí y le dije

 **\- No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él o tendré que matarlo, miko. -** Ella me miró sonreír, era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien más que no fuera Rin.

 **\- No lo volveré a hacer y me llamo Kagome. -** Sonrió y volvimos a abrazarnos, todo era mágicamente nuevo para mí y a decir verdad se sentía bien estar así con ella, sentía que mi corazón se volvía calido, ya no me importaba que me vieran sonreír siempre y cuando la causante de mi sonrisa fuera la huma... Kagome.

Quería besarla como la última vez, pero ella se separó de mí.

 **\- Tengo que irme Sesshomaru. -** ¿Qué hice mal?

 **\- ¿Porqué quieres irte miko? -** Dije serio.

 **\- No quiero preocupar a Inuyasha.-** Es increiblemente tonta. Sentí como mi sangre hervía de furia, así que me separé inmediatamente de ella y me levanté de la roca.

 **\- Pues vete. -** Respondí serio y frío como siempre y me fui de ahí.


	6. Capítulo 6 Ya sé lo que siento por ti

_Capítulo 6._

 ** _N/A_**

 _la historia uevamente es narrada por Kagome._

Todo este tiempo no había parado de pensar en Sesshomaru, en la manera en la que me abrazó, todas las cosas que me dijo y como se comportó cuando le dije que me iría.

Desde ese día hasta hoy, que han pasado dos semanas y media no lo he vuelto a ver, por otro lado Inuyasha sigue saliendo por las noches a buscar a Kikyo, según él es secreto, pero es obvio que todos lo saben, lo extraño de esto es que ya no me duele saberlo.

Nuevamente la imagen de Sesshomaru abrazandome volvió a mi mente, dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro que, todos escucharon ya que estabamos sentados en una cabaña en completo silencio.

 **\- ¿Pasó algo Kagomesita? -** Preguntó Shippo e Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

 **\- ¿Kagomesita? ¡Que ridículo! -** Inuyasha soltó otra carcajada y yo lo miré muy molesta.

 **\- ¡Kagome Inuyasha me está molestaaaaando! -** Gritó Shippo llorando, Inuyasha dejó de reir de inmediato al ver mi sonrisa con malisia, estuve esperando a que Inuyasha hiciera algo malo paro poder sentarlo.

 **\- Inuyasha... -** Dije inhalando aire.

 **\- Ay... Kagomesita... -** Respondió Inuyasha asustado.

 **\- ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! -** Grité, el orejas de perro se estampó contra el suelo y el kitsune rió.

 **\- Ahí lo tienes perro tonto. -** Se burló Shippo sacándole la lengua, pero el pobrecito se llevó un buen zape en su cabeza por parte del hanyou.

Reí, todos reímos. Luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

De un momento a otro abrí los ojos ya que no podía dormir por más que lo intentara, para mi enorme sorpresa Inuyasha no se había ido con Kikyo, seguía dormido sentado a mi par con los brazos cruzados y su colmillo de acero en sus piernas.

sonreí y sigilosamente salí de la cabaña, me senté con las piernas dobladas y las abracé con mis brazos, miré las estrellas, era una vista completamente hermosa, en la época actual ya no se podían apreciar las estrellas debido a la contaminación, suspiré.

Rato despues me sentí observada por una pesada mirada, giré la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada ambar que se estaba ganando mi corazón que me miraba como si fuera la creación más hermosa.

 _Sesshomaru._

 **\- Sesshomaru... -** Sonreí ligeramente.

 **\- Miko. -** Respondió como saludo y se acercó a mí, se sentó al lado mío, diría que jamás había estado así de cerca de el sin tener que estarnos besando o abrazando.

 **\- ¿Qué hacías aquí? Creí que odiabas a los humanos. -** Lo miré aún sin dejar de abrazar mis piernas.

 **\- Y los odio. -** Aclaró. **\- Solo quería verte miko.**

Me sonrojé un poco.

 **\- ¿Ve-verme? -** Lo miré y él asintió.

 **\- ¿Te han dicho que te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna? -** Se acercó más a mí quedando a escasos centimetros de mis labios.

Me sonrojé aún más, el lord del oeste, el más poderoso y cruel youkai, el que odia a los humanos, acababa de decirme hermosa a mí, a una humana, sonreí y le respondí.

 **\- ¿Y a ti te han dicho que eres el youkai más podereso y hermoso? -** Sonreí, él también sonrió, su sonrísa era de esas que provocaban que tu corazón latiera súper rápido, de las que provocaba una sensación perfecta, de las que te enamoran...

Él me tomó de las mejillas y me besó, está vez el beso fue lento, mágico, perfecto, cálido, lleno de sentimientos, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello apegandonos más, quería que este momento fuera eterno, y así se sentía, sentía que solo eramos él y yo nada más, en mis pensamientos no existía Inuyasha, ni Naraku, ni la perla de Shikon, ni los exámenes, nada ni nadie, solo _Sesshomaru._

Nos separamos por falta de aire, su rostro nuevamente quedó muy cerca del mío, dirigí mi mirada a sus hermosos ojos ambar que me miraban con amor, su mirada fría se había convertido en una cálida que brillaba a la luz de las estrellas de una manera hipnotizante, una de sus manos llegó a mis mejillas, con una de sus garras acarició mi rostro con cuidado, como si mi rostro se tratace de una hermosa figura de cristal que con el más mínimo rose se quebraría, sus labios, oh Kami estos estaban entreabiertos, sus dulces labios que acarician los míos con amor y pasión a la vez, eran una de las cosas más hermosas de mi youkai, _Mi Sesshomaru,_ y cabe destacar que Sesshomaru es perfecto todo de él, su mirada recorría toda mi cara, era una sensación hermosa y para nada incómoda, no pude aguntarme más y nuevamente acerqué mis labios a los de él, él comprendió que quería más de sus cálidos besos y no tardó en besarme otra vez, sus mágicos besos me llevan a otra dimensión, o algo así lo siento yo, nuestras bocas bailaban a un compás hermoso y perfecto, su lengua recorría toda mi boca, y mi lengua la suya, por veces estas se encontraban y comenzaba un baile de lenguas perfecto, tan único, sin duda Sesshomaru daba los mejores besos.

Nos separamos nuevamente y él me abrazó, le correspondí al instante.

 _Todas mis dudas fueron respondidas, me enamoré de Sesshomaru._

Y otra vez estaba cayendo en un profundo avismo en el cual solo habían dos opciones; La primera era ser correspondida a mi amor y ser salvada de caer al fondo y la segunda llegar al fondo del avismo con el corazón partido a la mitad nuevamente.

Y como si el youkai me hubiera leído la mente me dio un corto pero lleno de amor beso, luego me abrazó y besó mi frente.

 **\- Yo no te dejaré como el inútil de Inuyasha, _Mi Kagome._**

Sonreí con toda la felicidad de mi alma y corazón y lo abracé y besé.

 **\- Ni yo a ti, _Mi Sesshomaru._**

Él sonrío tan feliz o tal vez aún más feliz que yo, esto era tan perfecto, casi irreal.

 **\- Y no quiero verte cerca del híbrido, ¿entiendes? -**

Oh Kami, él era aún más celoso y posesivo que Inuyasha.

 **\- Es imposible. -** Noté como frunció el ceño. **\- Busco los fragmentos con él lo sabes y no puedo sola.**

 **\- ¡Pues ven conmigo! -** Respondió de inmediato tomando mi mano mientras la apretaba, podría jurar que estaba nervioso, me sorprendió un poco y a pesar de que la idea de ir con él me encantaba no podía dejar a mis amigos de lado.

 **\- Sesshomaru yo... -** No logré terminar ya que la puerta **_n/a1_** se abrió tras de nosotros dejando ver a Miroku salir, solté la mano de Sesshomaru de inmediato y me sonrojé.

 **\- Pero... ¡¿Qué?! -** Gritó Miroku casi en estado de shock, yo hice un ademán para que se callara y Sesshomaru se levantó del suelo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- No intervengas monje. -** Dijo Sesshomaru y luego se fue, no sin antes dedicarme una ligera sonrisa.

 _Continuará._

 ** _¡Heyy! Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más románticos del libro._**

 ** _Por otro lado Kagome ya sabe lo_** ** _que siente por Sesshomaru :3_**

 ** _n/a1: Recuerden que estaban frente a la cabaña pero por la parte trasera de esta y en el tipo de cabaña que utilizaban puertas._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, mua, mua._**


End file.
